


A day off

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: The villagers think that Arthur deserves a day off and Merlin takes him to one of his favourite places





	A day off

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Part of the Bonded to Magic series.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm sure you'll like it." Merlin smiled and reached for his backpack. 

"We need to go to the threshing, they're waiting for us."

Merlin's smile widened but he shook his head. "They gave us the day off."

"Merlin, this is the busiest time of year, we can take a day off when the harvest is over." Arthur insisted and tugged at the sheet in an attempt to make the bed. 

With a tiny bit of his magic, their room was made and Merlin hoped he hadn't spooked Arthur with his eyes flashing golden. 

"Merlin!" Arthur looked at him open-mouthed. "Didn't you say..."

"Come on." Merlin grinned, shouldered his backpack and left. 

Arthur was quiet all the way to the river but followed Merlin, who finally found the spot he wanted to go to and set the backpack down. 

"What is this about, Merlin?" Arthur looked around. 

"It's nice and cool here in the shade and we can go swimming and we've got some food..."

"I figured that much. But...why?"

Merlin shrugged. "You deserve it."

"What?"

Merlin had pulled his boots off and rolled up the legs of his breeches before he stepped into the water. "Don't think your efforts of being part of the village have gone unnoticed."

Arthur shrugged. "It's...there's nothing else to do."

Chuckling, Merlin splashed a bit of water in Arthur's direction. "Everybody appreciates it. You are one of us now."

There was a pleased look on Arthur's face which vanished quickly. "And as such we should be treshing, not wasting the day."

"It's not wasted. We need it and you deserve it." Merlin stepped out of the river again. "They won't be done in one day. Relax today, enjoy it and we go back to threshing tomorrow."

Arthur seemed to be unsure, but he nodded. "So we get the day to ourselves?"

"Yes." Merlin started to unpack what the backpack held. "Want an apple?"

"Not now, thanks." Slowly, Arthur sat down, he still didn't seem to be happy with their day off. 

Merlin sat next to him. "Show me your hand." Then he laughed. "No, the other one, the one with the blisters."

Obediently, Arthur held out the hand that was wrapped in a crude bandage, which Merlin removed with practiced moves. 

"Do you tend to wounds often?"

Merlin shrugged. "Wounds, colds, rashes...whatever happens in the village."

"Is it your magic?" Arthur looked down at his hand when Merlin started to peel the leaves off where the salve underneath had dried.

"Can I heal with magic? Is that what you're asking? Not always. I've managed to heal a broken arm before, but usually, it's just ancient knowledge about herbs and other things nature gives us."

Arthur stared at his hand. "They're gone."

"Good!" Merlin smiled widely. 

"Blisters usually take more than a week to heal and it hurts and when you move your hand, the scab breaks open and it bleeds and hurts some more." Arthur looked at his hand in wonder. 

"How do you know so much about blisters on your hand?"

"Sword fighting training. A sword is heavy. Especially when you're ten years old." It looked as if Arthur wanted to say more but caught himself. 

"They made you train even with a bleeding hand?" Merlin didn't like that at all.

"Someone who's attacking doesn't care about blisters. They use your weakness. You have to be prepared." Arthur still looked at his hand. "It healed way too fast."

Merlin grinned. "Just a little bit of herbal magic. Mabel is good with salves."

"I will thank her later." Arthur leaned against the tree. 

They sat in silence, only disturbed by Merlin pointing out animals of the forest or telling Arthur about the usage of some blades of the grass that grew by the river. 

"Are you homesick?" It was a random question but it had just gotten into Merlin's mind. 

For a moment, Arthur straightened up and looked a lot like the prat that had arrived in Ealdor months ago. His hair was a bit longer and he was tanned now, but the look was the same and Merlin expected a harsh answer that a Pendragon never got homesick. 

But then Arthur relaxed back against the tree. "A bit."

Merlin felt bad for bringing the topic up that obviously made Arthur uncomfortable and tried to come up with something comforting to say. "Hey," he said softly, "How about we go for a swim now? The sun is up high in the sky, we will dry quickly and then we can have the blueberry pie Mam made."

He saw the exact moment when Arthur was pulled out of his gloomy thoughts as he looked over. "Blueberry pie?"

"Yes, mam made it for us."

Arthur was already halfways up and pulling at his shirt. "Last one in the water is a lame duck!"


End file.
